


Somnophilia

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And even MORE rimming, And he always gets what he wants, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dirty talking Bucky is the best Bucky, Established Relationship, M/M, Not that he's complaining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, References to Tony Stark being the hilarious little fucker he is, Rimming, Steve's just along for the ride, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Warning: NSFW GIFS/images at the end of the story, lots of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>DAY FOUR: prompt: Somnophilia - waking someone up with a blowjob or rimjob</b><br/> <br/>In the bedroom, whatever Bucky wants, Bucky gets; and right now, Bucky wants Steve screaming by the time he’s finished with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been sending me prompts, kinks, etc. for this 30 Day Stucky Challenge. I've gotten some really damn good ones, so please continue to send me your requests either here, or on my [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> **I do not own any characters, settings, plot lines, concepts, or terminology as created, used, and owned by Marvel Entertainment, LLC ®. This is a work of fanfiction. Furthermore, I do not authorize the re-distribution of this story for the purposes of downloading, printing, or posting the story in its entirety on any other websites without first attaining my consent. Thank you.**

Bucky Barnes is a _real_ little shit.

It’s not that his motivations are ill-natured or that he _means_ to cause trouble – _although sometimes, he begs to differ on the latter_ – it’s just that, he can’t help it. Steve just brings out the best and worst in him, in all the right ways. Growing up, Bucky had never been particularly inconspicuous when it came to his sexual endeavours. Before the war, that meant picking up a nice dame during a night out dancing, only to sweet talk her into the alleyway around the back of ole’ man Pearson’s Grocer’s so he could fuck her against the wall, fast and selfish, with skinny legs wrapped around his waist. He’d had even _less_ regard for it once _in_ the war, back when echoes of bombs and gunfire and screaming had always kept him up at night. When your life was constantly on the line, you found pleasure wherever you could take it. Bucky never cared _who_ it was with.

Except that wasn’t entirely true. The only person it had ever meant anything to him with back then was Steve; childhood best friend and _brother_ – shit, they were supposed to have been brothers – Steve Rogers, who was once all chicken limbs and gusto and stubborn defiance suddenly transformed into the pinnacle of all that was patriotic and saint-like when he exploded in size. They’d gone through Hell and back together during their time over in the Italian Theatre, and Bucky had never suspected in a million years that when he and Steve had been reunited in the war, it would lead to the affair that it did.

Because Steve had been with Peggy – _sort of, kinda, not officially._ But Steve wasn’t supposed to be… like that. Bucky hadn’t even suspected he was a little on the queer side either; sure, he’d hop into bed back then with a fella about as quickly as he’d drop his pants for a pretty lady, but again, that had everything to do with the carnal desire to have sex – to feel human for ten minutes – and _nothing_ to do with anything that even bordered on feelings.

But of course, war has a funny way of showing a person what really matters. And on a night where Bucky had been _sure_ he and Steve had used up all their good luck – having been separated from the rest of the Commandos and holed up and surrounded in some bombed-out little shack in the middle of fucking nowhere – and were about to bite the literal bullet, they’d somehow found it perfectly rational to grab each other and indulge in a rough, feverish kiss they would’ve never allowed themselves to succumb to back in Brooklyn.

Of course, Bucky hadn’t died that day ( _not yet_ ). And when they’d made it out alive and bivouacked that night back with their squad, Bucky had broken more than a few rules by dragging Steve out into the woods and seducing his closest friend into pounding him into a tree until his lower back was scraped raw from the friction of the bark. They’d survived as long as they had from then on out by seeking solace in each other – sneaking kisses and whispered words; pressing down on each other’s mouths to silence the other as their fists would make quick work of jerking each other off. They’d lead their team by day – kill and serve and protect and survive – and whenever they could get away with it, spend the nights swallowing each other’s groans and little gasps as their bodies molded together and memorized the other.

For almost six months, they were each other’s deepest, darkest secret – and addiction. And they couldn’t tell a _single person._

Which is why Bucky doesn’t give a shit _now_ if they’re out in public, or surrounded by the other Avengers during their weekly movie nights, or _what-have-you_ – he’d promised himself that if there ever came a day that he could go _without_ having to hide what he and Steve shared, he’d shout it from the motherfucking rooftops. (And he’d actually _tried_ once, but Steve had yanked him away from the ledge and clasped a hand over his mouth with a look of mortification on his face.)

The _problem_ , apparently, is that you’re not _supposed_ to start shamelessly rubbing your boyfriend’s crotch over his pants while you’re out eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. Apparently, you’re not _supposed_ to straddle them on a whim while surrounded by friends so you can crush your lips together and start grinding down against their hips to try and make them hard. And apparently you’re _really_ not supposed to make statements in public about how much of a man Captain America _really_ is behind closed doors, just because you’re easy to piss off when you hear someone shit-talking your boyfriend.

According to Steve, Bucky isn’t supposed to do _any_ of that – and Bucky has absolutely no idea why. For a while, he just refuses to listen; he’ll cop a feel or send Steve dirty pictures when Bucky knows he’s in a meeting, or pick the most inappropriate times to casually lean over and start whispering in Steve’s ear how badly he wants the blond to bend him over the kitchen counter the second they get home and shove his dick in Bucky’s ass. He purposely pushes his boundaries because he selfishly doesn’t _want_ what they have to be forced into obscurity again. He plays it off as a joke for _months_ , when really, he’s just hiding an all too real fear that lives deep within him.

When Steve eventually discovers Bucky’s motivations, he calmly explains to Bucky the way the world works; that just because you _can_ get away with certain things nowadays doesn’t mean you always _should_. He assures Bucky that their relationship is still just as relevant, even if it’s just a little less in everyone’s faces, and that no one – _especially not Steve_ – is trying to put a lid on it. And Bucky knows Steve loves him, with every fiber of his being. He’d have never done or put up with everything he had over the past year if he didn’t.

Bucky also knows the stories behind the serum, too – the whole _it amplifies everything within_ speech that Erskine had given Steve on his last night of being little. His best friend was jam-packed full of goodness _before_ the procedure, and he only walked out of it with that goodness extrapolated. Steve doesn’t show it because he’s private, reserved, doesn’t trust many people (never has), but it’s in his genetics to feel more intensely than regular folk. So Bucky’s never doubted that the feelings Steve has for him are undoubtedly more than Bucky could ever put into words.

He supposes that’s exactly the reason why it makes sense when Steve gently tells him that he gets uncomfortable when Bucky acts like that, puts what they _do_ have on such public display, because there’s _little_ of Steve’s life that’s ever private anymore. He wants his and Bucky’s relationship to feel like it belongs to them and no one else. Basically, he doesn’t want to share. And there’s something about that that Bucky can get on board with – helps him to understand better – because he likes knowing that Steve feels territorial about him.

So they talk it out and come to an agreement. Bucky promises to stop coming onto Steve _as_ much in public ( _because I’m only human, Rogers, and if you didn’t want me to want to jump you all the time then you should’ve probably thought of that_ before _you turned into a walking Adonis_ ). In return, Steve says he’s comfortable with ‘light PDA’, such as hand-holding or the occasional _innocent_ kiss here and there (he makes sure to add that very important word in there because he knows Bucky way too well).

They negotiate that Bucky will stop sending him dick pics while Steve’s at work, but if Bucky’s feeling _particularly_ horny and just can’t help it, Steve will try his hardest to get away with sexting. Steve stands firm on the fact that the whole ‘making out and dry-humping in front of the other Avengers’ thing is a strict _no_ in his book, and Bucky retaliates by saying that he refuses to stop being loud when they fuck in the privacy of their own suite. They both know that everyone else can always hear Bucky clear as day; it doesn’t even seem to matter whether they’re on the complete _opposite_ end of the tower. Steve’s almost choked on his breakfast on more than one occasion after Stark had secretly rigged his Avengers Emergency Tone to an audio recording of Bucky screaming Steve’s name like the guy was starring in a goddamn porno.

Life is a hell of a lot more boring when Bucky has to filter his thoughts and stop himself from pouncing on Steve when the impulse rears its head. And it rears its head a _lot_. But he behaves – has his slip-ups, both accidental and _completely_ intentional – but on the whole, cleans up his act by a milestone. Except when they’re in the bedroom; Bucky makes it _very_ well known to Steve that if he has to contain himself everywhere else, then there bedroom is no holds barred. When they’re in there, _whatever_ Bucky wants, Bucky gets.

And though he’s the walking definition of appropriateness and old fashioned values to the rest of the world, Steve is only happy to oblige when they’re alone. He’ll humour Bucky’s fantasies – even the downright ridiculous ones that Bucky proposes _just_ to see how Steve will react to them – and once Steve had given up on trying to shush Bucky during the act, he just went with the flow. Because Steve may be reserved and will blush at the most _innocent_ of sexual talk around others, but he can keep up with Bucky in the bedroom better than anyone else Bucky’s ever slept with before. He’s all power when Bucky wants it rough and gentleness when he wants it slow. He’ll tie Bucky down if Bucky begs for it, and then watch him with the softest, most adoring eyes - pupils completely blown - when the brunet rides him until all hours of the morning. 

The only thing Steve still won’t do when they fuck is be vocal. For a guy who has no qualms about sticking his tongue into Bucky’s asshole, or filling their room with the loud cracks of his hand swinging down onto Bucky’s rear when he has the brunet on all fours, Steve never lets himself get any louder than a few throaty grunts… no matter _how_ hard Bucky tries to change that.

Bucky tries _very_ hard. But he’s always liked a good challenge.

On one particular morning, he wakes up first (the eighth wonder of the _world_ in Bucky’s opinion, since Steve always seems to be up at the asscrack of dawn every single day, whereas Bucky usually refuses to rise before noon unless he absolutely _has_ to). He stirs softly, reaching his arms above his head to revel in the pleasure of one good stretch before yawning and glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend. Steve always looks so innocent when he’s sleeping, even during those nights when Bucky has to wake him up from his nightmares. Bucky’s eyes trail along his face, outlining the profile of his nose and the shape of his lips. Bucky’s got morning wood, and he’s never been one to simply pass up the opportunity it provides. _Usually_ by then, though, Steve’s already been awake for the fair portion of the day, so it’s no sweat off the super soldier’s back to help Bucky out with it if they have the free time.

Bucky’s gears immediately start turning. They sleep in the nude, so _that_ makes things convenient. And Steve always sleeps flat on his back – a habit he’d developed during the war – so _that_ made things even _more_ convenient. And really, it’s hardly Bucky’s fault that Steve’s sleeping with one muscular arm thrown up, hand pillowed behind his head. Even asleep, the guy looks like a fucking underwear model. The fact that Bucky’s been able to show any restraint at _all_ these days is a miracle in and of itself.

In the bedroom, whatever Bucky wants, Bucky gets – and he’s tired of Steve holding back, so he’s going to make that shit change right fucking now.

Moving lightly, careful not to wake the super soldier, Bucky pulls the covers down to Steve’s thighs before crawling down a bit and getting comfortable on his side next to Steve’s hips. He takes in the sight of Steve’s sex – even when it’s flaccid, it’s still an impressive size, enough to get Bucky’s mouth watering – and smirks to himself. There’s no time like the present, and he’s on the clock ( _Steve’s_ internal clock), so he wastes no time ducking down and running his tongue up the length. He pauses when the action causes Steve to inhale quick and soft through his nose, but other than that, the blond doesn’t wake up. Excitement fills Bucky, shooting adrenaline through his veins, and he exhales a silent chuckle before tilting his head so he can wrap his lips around the end, the tip still hidden beneath Steve’s foreskin.

He doesn’t even care if he’s starting and Steve isn’t hard yet. Bucky knows he will be soon enough. He breathes steadily through his nose and keeps his gaze on Steve out of the corner of his eye as he starts moving his mouth gently along his dick. Within thirty seconds, Steve’s body responds accordingly, and Bucky moans under his breath as he feels the appendage coming to life between his lips – getting heavier on his tongue and forcing his lips to stretch wider. He teases the foreskin with his tongue and then stops fucking around; applies more suction and starts working Steve’s cock the way Bucky knows he was born to do.

And for someone who was in the goddamn military and who usually sleeps lighter than anyone else in the Tower, Steve _still_ hasn’t woken up yet. Bucky’s both amused and annoyed by this. On the one hand, he wants to see just how far he can take things before it finally jolts Steve to consciousness; on the other, if the guy fucking comes in his _sleep_ and that’s the grand finale Bucky’s left with, there will be hell to pay. He wonders if Steve would wake up if he casually slipped a finger into his ass.

The longer his mouth bobs up and down, the more effort Bucky puts into the task; busts out all his best tricks. He’s rewarded when Steve’s respiratory patterns start to fluctuate, going from slow and steady to deeper and quicker. In his sleep, Bucky watches as Steve’s brows start knitting together and he starts slowly turning his head from side to side sluggishly. Bucky grins – as best as he can with Steve’s monster cock in the back of his throat – and hopes to god that if Steve’s dreaming, Bucky’s just turned it into a _wet_ dream.

His own dick is hard and aching between his legs, so Bucky uses his metal hand to start lazily jerking himself off as he alternates between sucking Steve and twirling his tongue around the tip with noisy exhalations. It’s the slight shaking on the mattress thanks to the movements of his metal hand, mixed with the moment when Bucky leans down lower and starts tonguing at one of Steve’s balls, that Steve very abruptly startles awake.

Bucky feels smug and fucking _triumphant_ when he sees Steve’s baby blues fly open as his body gives one sudden twitch; gasping sharply as if having been resuscitated with CPR or something. His hand immediately flies to Bucky’s hair and fists in it as Steve looks down at Bucky in confused surprise. Bucky can tell he still hasn’t woken up properly – his eyes are still foggy and filled with question marks – but Bucky just grins up at him mischievously and husks, “Oh, good morning, Rogers. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Buck,” Steve says before groaning when Bucky licks a hot and heavy strip back up his cock to shut him up.

“Can it wait? I’m kind of in the middle of somethin’,” Bucky sasses, pulling his hand off himself so he can grab the base of Steve’s dick and hold it steady. Before Steve can protest, Bucky quickly rearranges himself so he’s straddling Steve’s legs and leaning over him to swallow him back down, now sucking him off with all the fervor he’d held back before. He knows Steve’s watching him with wide eyes because if there’s one thing he can always sense, it’s Steve’s eyes on him. He _loves_ when he’s being watched like this.

He presses down so far that he buries his nose into the wiry little curls at the base of his boyfriend’s dick, before humming and swallowing around him. It forces the walls of his throat to squeeze around Steve, trapped all the way in the hotness of Bucky’s throat, and Steve, the _bastard_ , grits his teeth and throws his head back – clearly enjoying it but _not giving Bucky what he wants_.

“Not a… bad way to wake up,” Steve says quietly, before his body stutters and he breathes out a groan _way_ too soft to be fair. Bucky chuckles, the sound muffled, and it reverberates around the blond’s cock and shoots all the way down to his balls, making Steve take a long inhale through his nose as he licks his lips.

Bucky pulls off; eyes intent and dark on Steve’s face. “I want you in me,” he challenges. Steve’s mouth curls up into a smile as he exhales shakily, eyes still closed. He forces them open and glances down at Bucky, replying back _way_ too fucking casually, “Oh, that’s what you want, huh?”

“You’re damn right I do,” Bucky replies. “Gonna fuck myself on you and then shoot my load right in your mouth.”

Steve’s pupils are at their fullest expansion now, but that doesn’t stop him from looking at Bucky with amusement and murmuring back, “That’s what you want today” – because the brunet seems to have some sort of demand every single day.

Bucky wraps his metal hand around Steve and starts stroking fast, with just the right amount of friction, because he _knows_ just how much of a secret fetish Steve has for that bionic arm. He’s rewarded with what _almost_ accidentally comes out as a moan, and _Bucky’s getting better, because even_ that _poor display is leaps and bounds louder than Steve had been in the beginning_. He isn’t surprised when Steve cuts it off at the source and instead turns it into a pathetic excuse of a sound in his throat – but that doesn’t mean Bucky has to settle for it.

Because in the bedroom, whatever Bucky wants, Bucky gets; and right now, Bucky wants Steve screaming by the time he’s finished with him.

He stares Steve dead in the eyes and purrs, “That’s what I want _every_ day; you don’t know how hard it is for me not to beg you to fuck me every time we’re out in public. Wanted you to finger my ass the other day when we were in Stark’s lab, you remember when we were there? Yeah, was three seconds away from lying myself down on one of his tables and opening myself up for you right in front of him. _Every_ time I’m around you, I want you as deep in me as possible, Stevie.”

Steve bites his lip, hips now canting up into Bucky’s fist, and he breathes out his lover’s name. The sound of that always does the most _horrible_ things to Bucky’s self-restraint. He quickly gather’s that leaking, bright red tip back into his mouth so he can lap up all the precome that had gathered there, and Steve gasps softly, kneading Bucky’s scalp with gentle fingers. Pulling back quickly, Bucky straightens up onto his knees and quickly turns himself so his back is to Steve. Before the blond can ask what he’s doing, Bucky’s swinging a leg over Steve’s chest and pushing his ass back towards Steve’s face.

“Eat me out, Captain,” he demands, and he _knows_ Steve will do it, because Steve gives his body whatever it wants when they’re alone. He leans back down and resumes fucking his own mouth with his lover’s dick. He shivers, groaning softly when the action causes a rush of hot air from Steve to exhale against his backside. Then he feels Steve’s hands take hold of him right below his ass; the super soldier’s thumbs pulling at the bottoms of the cheeks to spread him open slightly. And then Bucky feels the glorious sensation of Steve’s wet tongue obediently pushing against his entrance and laving it with attention.

They keep their mouths busy for a good number of minutes; Bucky’s, too full for words, and Steve’s, too pressed to Bucky’s hole to do much else other than keep his tongue busy. Unfortunately for Bucky, his plan sort of backfires in his face when his _own_ ass gives Steve even more purchase – a goddamn perfect _excuse_ – to muffle his sounds more _easily._ So Bucky pulls back, panting, and growls out, “Am I loose enough for your cock yet or what?”

“Hmm?” Steve replies from behind him, eyes closed and still licking and sucking roughly at Bucky’s hole. It feels so fucking good that it seems almost a tragedy to make him stop, but Bucky just repeats, “I wanna sit on your cock – am I _ready_ yet?”

Steve lets his head fall back into the pillow so he can look Bucky’s entrance over and get the answer to that question. He brings his index finger to it and dips the tip of it in around the muscle experimentally, and Bucky grunts in his throat. It stings a bit but he definitely knows his body could take _way_ more than that at this point, so he impatiently snaps, “Yeah, m’fine, grab the lube.”

“Buck, you could probably use some more preparation,” Steve says skeptically, unable to mask the concern in his voice. Bucky rolls his eyes but for all his bossiness in the bedroom, he _really_ doesn’t like when Steve gets anxious over the idea of hurting him, so he just wiggles his ass in the air a bit and forces his tone to be gentler when he suggests, “Then I guess you’d better open me up wider then.”

He feels a thick finger push into him before he can even finish the sentence, and he closes his eyes, a grin spreading across his face as he moans loudly. _And so it begins_ , but Bucky just cannot fucking help it – never _wants_ to stop himself from being as vocal as he feels his body needs – because Steve’s just too damn good at what he does. Within seconds, it never fails, he’s pressing down against Bucky’s prostate, making Bucky arch his back and howl unabashedly, before working in a second digit.

“Yeah… _Fuck_ , yeah…” Bucky pants, face screwed up tight as he rocks himself back and forth against Steve’s hand. “Eat me out again.”

Steve leans up immediately and starts licking around where his fingers are still pumping in and out of Bucky’s body. When he scissors his fingers, making Bucky gape open from the stretch, he tilts his hand down to give himself room to plunge his tongue into the empty space, sliding it between his two fingers and into his lover’s body. Bucky stutters out a hoarse cry before slamming his metal fist down onto the mattress and shouting, “ _Fuck!_ ” so loudly that Steve _guarantees_ it’s just woken one of the other Avengers up.

Bucky moans hotly as Steve continues to fuck his tongue in and out of Bucky from between his fingers, still keeping the brunet stretched open wide. Bucky bites his lip, brows tightly knit, and he has no mind at the moment to put his mouth back on Steve’s cock, but he _is_ thoughtful enough to start jacking it heatedly with his flesh and blood hand.

“Ah, god, Stevie – just your tongue,” he begs loudly.

 Steve’s cock jumps in Bucky’s hand. Though he’s never been as vocally enthusiastic as Bucky in bed, Steve completely gets off on Bucky bossing him around when they’re intimate – even if only for entirely sentimental reasons… Because he knows how many decades Bucky had spent being forced to _follow_ orders, having no autonomy of his own. He couldn’t even _refuse,_ much less voice his own desires, without getting tortured for it.

And then when the Winter Soldier had finally sought Steve out again after everything that had gone down in DC, the man who stood before him was filled with so much rage, betrayal, confusion, guilt, and every negative emotion Steve could put a name to – that even though Bucky stayed by Steve’s side from that moment on, it’d still taken him _weeks_ before he’d even opened his mouth and said a word. From there, it had taken _months_ for Bucky to trust Steve the way he’d used to, much less anyone else. It was almost seven months in when that familiar Brooklyn accent started working its way back into Bucky’s vernacular, and Steve recalls to the very _day_ how it’d taken _nine months and five days_ for Bucky to crack his old trademark, boyish grin and bust out a couple jokes, trying to make Steve laugh.

They’ve been dating for almost a year and Bucky’s come so damn far. Steve can never get over it, how brave this guy is; how _strong -_ which is why he’ll never argue with giving Bucky whatever he wants, and why it’s so fulfilling to hear Bucky demand _what_ he wants without hesitation or fear, just like the boy he grew up with in Brooklyn would’ve done. Bucky _deserves_ this.

So he pulls his fingers out, just like his best guy wants, and palms both cheeks in his hands. Surging back forward, Steve buries his face into Bucky’s ass and starts licking over the hole quick and brutally. Bucky’s hand momentarily stills around the blond’s dick as his mouth falls open wider and he cries out, probably a lot louder than he actually _needs_ to, but _he doesn’t care, he doesn’t fucking care, he just needs more._

Steve knows Bucky can come just from this, and he wonders if Bucky will let him take him that far. He growls, barely audible but loud enough for his best friend to hear it, as his mouth and tongue try to practically devour Bucky from the inside out. He’s glad that Bucky had grabbed a late night shower before bed the night before – not because _not_ having done so would’ve stopped Steve, but because Bucky always tastes so damn _good_ after he uses that bottle of vanilla-scented body wash. His skin still has the lingering scent of it, and it seeps into Steve’s nostrils and he thinks he can taste it on his tongue.

Glancing up and roaming his gaze along the beautiful arch of his lover’s back, Steve keeps his mouth faithful to Bucky’s hole as his right hand pulls away and then smacks forward, spanking Bucky’s right cheek lightly. He can feel the vibration against his lips, and the sound it pulls from Bucky makes his dick ache in Bucky’s still-moving hand. He tries to get his tongue even deeper into Bucky’s body, driven by the lust making his normally baby blue eyes look almost black.

Panting loudly, Bucky forces himself off of Steve’s face when the need in his body starts to border on physical pain. Face flushed and chest heaving, he spins back around to face Steve as the latter quickly twists to the side and fishes through the bedside table next to their bed and retrieves the bottle of lube. They’re both moving frantically as Bucky grabs it from the blond’s hand and hastily slathers Steve’s erection with the slick until it’s practically dripping into his groomed pubic hairs.

Steve holds onto Bucky’s sides to help steady him. Bucky angles Steve upright with one hand and then sinks himself down onto that gorgeous cock, letting his head fall back and feeling his long strands of hair tickle between his shoulder blades as he’s forcibly opened and every inch of Steve slides up into him. Steve breathes roughly through his nose, watching his dick disappear into Bucky the entire time - and though he may be quiet in bed, let it never be said that the way his face twists up the second he seeks refuge in Bucky’s body doesn’t completely reveal the naked want in his entire being.

“That what you wanted?” he breathes quietly.

Bucky’s head falls forward and Bucky _growls_ at him, answering by rolling his hips back and forth, fully seated on Steve’s dick, and grinding down on him. He presses his metal hand to the blond’s broad chest and then runs his other hand through his own hair. Biting his lip and glancing away in concentration, he starts rocking quick and deep against Steve, causing Bucky to whine in his throat as Steve closes his eyes and sighs out some semblance of a moan.

“Steve… Stevie… I wanna hear you,” Bucky grunts before his eyes flutter closed and he braces his other hand to Steve’s torso as well. Steve watches with a drunken expression as Bucky starts rising and then falling around him, picking up the pace until he’s bouncing himself on Steve’s sex.

Steve licks his lips and enjoys the ride; feeling his hands along Bucky’s muscular sides and then rubbing his thumbs over Bucky’s nipples. Bucky groans loudly through clenched teeth and Steve exhales a rush of hot air out through his mouth. Bucky’s an expert at moving his hips exactly right; how to unleash mind-numbing pleasure on Steve’s body and then always pulling away at the critical moments where it could send him over the edge. When Steve’s reduced to his back, all he can do is lie there and let Bucky toy with him – constantly persuade him to the edge and then just as abruptly shove him back. It’s the sweetest kind of torture Steve could ever know, but he lives for the moments when Bucky chooses to do it. Letting go just a tiniest bit, he curses, “ _Fuck_ …” And it’s loud enough to fill the space of their room as opposed to just the little bubble of Steve’s and Bucky’s personal space.

Steve would’ve never suspected that something that simple could set Bucky off like that, but then he’s groaning – the muscles in his stomach clenching rhythmically – when Bucky whimpers loudly, so fucking wantonly, and goes from bouncing on Steve’s dick to grinding back down again and rocking his hips back and forth quickly.

“Bucky, _Jesus Christ_ ,” Steve gasps, the sudden change in motion sending sharp licks of pleasure throughout his body.

Steve always feels so fucking _perfect_ inside of Bucky. The size of him is thick and long enough that there’s always a _shadow_ of pain lingering in the background the entire time, but it’s the kind that makes Bucky’s toes curl. No one else could ever make him feel so full, not ever. Grinding back and forth like that makes the dick inside of him pulse against his prostate, making Bucky see stars. Every time an overwhelming jolt from the touch rockets up his spine, Bucky cries out without shame.

Leaning forward, he grabs Steve’s wrists and then flips them up so they’re pinned above Steve’s head on the pillow. Bucky leans forward and crushes their lips together, revelling in the way Steve groans in his mouth. “Think I could keep you pinned with just the metal hand?” Bucky wonders.

Steve shakes his head, chasing back Bucky’s beautiful mouth. “Don’t need to,” Steve breathes, nipping Bucky’s bottom lip and then running his tongue over it in its wake. “I won’t struggle. Use me however you want."

“Baby, you feel so good,” Bucky moans, unable to help the admission. “Wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel.” He shoves his mouth back against Steve’s and licks into the space, Steve kissing back just as enthusiastically. Bucky keeps Steve’s arms pinned and now, the super soldier’s using the only mobility he has to roll his hips up in time with Bucky’s movements; trying to bury himself deeper and lavish as much ecstasy as he can onto his lover’s body above him.

“You always do, Buck,” Steve insists in a throaty voice. Bucky presses his forehead to Steve’s and his hair tickles along the blond’s cheeks. They pant softly together; Bucky’s mouth falling more slack every few seconds so he can push out something a lot louder every time his sweet spot is grazed.  

“Wanna know a secret?” Bucky chokes, eyes squeezed shut. He takes a few shaky breaths and then says, “Used to think about this _long_ before the war.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve moans with surprise, not having expected such a confession – especially not one that resonates so deeply with him, because he’d been just as guilty of that, too. He thought he’d been the only one.

“You know how many t-times I’d go out chasing skirts because I couldn’t have _you_ , Stevie?” Bucky continues, voice dropping an octave the more aroused he continues to get. He has to pause as he struggles to get the words out past heated moans and ragged breaths. “You know how many times I’d touch my own prick to the thought of you when you were _right_ there in the fuckin’ room, sleeping?”

“ _Oh!_ ” Steve stutters, the sound coming out a _lot_ louder than he’d meant it to. He arches his neck, driving his head back into the pillow, and starts to squirm restlessly beneath Bucky, panting noisily.

“Used to think there was somethin’ wrong with me, Stevie,” Bucky admits. “ _Oh fuck, fuck baby, god…_ I… Told myself that I’d only realized my feelins’ for you back in the war but… _Ah, Jesus fuck,_ I’d been jerkin’ myself off to the thought of fucking myself on your dick since I was fuckin’ _fifteen_.”

Steve’s eyes fly wide as he stares up at Bucky. His mouth is hung open and he gasps loudly before stuttering out a choked grunt; hips desperately trying to assist in fucking up into his lover’s body without disrupting Bucky’s own pace. He can’t believe Bucky – _ladies man, Bucky Barnes_ – had fantasized about _him_ for as long as the feeling had been mutual. It makes his heart feel full and his cock harden painfully. His lower belly is twitching uncontrollably now, and his chest is flushed scarlet.

Bucky can feel how close Steve is, so he seats himself all the way back down and circles his hips around and around, watching Steve’s face keenly. Sweat drips from his bangs and a drop lands on the blond’s jaw. Bucky watches it trickle towards his ear.

“Wanted to feel your nice big cock inside of me so bad, baby,” Bucky continues. He tosses his head back, another electric wave of _pure fucking bliss_ coursing through him. “Even before the serum, you always had such a nice big fucking dick – prettiest dick I’d ever seen. Wanted to suck you off every time I saw you in your skivvies.”

To his shock and delight, Steve _whines_ at this – a sound Bucky’s never heard him make before. Steve’s biting his bottom lip so hard that it’s swollen and blood red. “ _Bucky_ ,” Steve pleads, straining to keep his voice contained. He grunts, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and shakes his head uselessly. “Stop talkin’… Stop, _oh Jesus_ , Buck, m’gonna come if you don’t stop. _Please_ stop…”

Bucky uses his metal hand to push Steve’s right wrist harder into the pillow; with the other hand, he releases the other wrist so he can grab at the short strands of golden hair at the back of Steve’s skull and tug. It forces Steve’s head back; opening up the beautiful arch of his neck, and making the blond look back up at Bucky’s face. Steve makes a startled sound, and his eyes are glassy.

“I always used to imagine how gorgeous you’d look pounding into me,” he continues, voice mostly a growl – like an animal with its target acquired and seconds away from devouring it whole. His own eyes close briefly as his mouth hangs wider, another of his whorish moans tumbling out of him. He shakes his head quickly, as if trying to push through it and focus on his current mission.

“I would’a bent over _anywhere_ for you, Stevie,” he chokes, snarling as he goes back to thrusting himself up and down. “The arm of the couch… The c-counter… _Oh! Ah Christ, Stevie, baby, fuck!_ Ah… ah, shit… I… I would’a let you screw me six ways to Sunday on the goddamn floor… outside… _anywhere_ you’d wanted.”

“Bucky, I’m gonna--”

“Would’a screamed your name so loud, every dame in town would’ve heard and _knew_ how badly they were missing out…”

“Oh _fuck_ , Bucky stop m’gonna c--”

“ _Auuuuh_ , _fuck_ , baby, _God_ , your cock feels so good,” Bucky cries out. He clenches his muscles and drives his hips down at an angle that hits his prostate every time. His dick is flared an angry red – tip practically purple – as it drags against Steve’s stomach, precome drooling from the slit. Steve’s free hand snaps down and grabs Bucky’s thigh so roughly that Bucky hopes bruises will form – if only for a few hours.

“ _Buck_ …” Steve’s voice strains.

“Baby, you’re gonna make me come,” Bucky says at the same time in a quick rush of air, working Steve’s cock within him and beginning to whimper in his throat, faster and faster and higher and higher.

“ _Auh_ … U-Uh…”

“Gonna pretend I’m fifteen again and you’re fucking up into me until I can’t breathe,” Bucky moans.

Steve’s tether snaps. He breaks his wrist out from under Bucky’s metal hand and catches the brunet’s hips in his hands _just_ as Bucky had lifted himself back up. Clutching onto him and forcing him to still, he holds Bucky’s ass above him and starts jack-hammering his hips on and off the mattress; loud smacking sounds and the obscenely arousing slap of skin-on-skin echoing off the walls around them.

Bucky curls inward, each notch in his spine accentuated like a cat’s as his head hangs limp – hair hanging in his face – and he hangs on for dear life. All he can do now is shout his pleasure filthily; he’s always done for whenever Steve uses his strength to slam into him like this.

“ _Ohhhhh_ , _FUCK_ , Steve, Steve, Steve, m’gonna come, m’gonna come, Steve, oh sweet fuck, yes!”

Steve’s moaning as he pants, the sound getting louder as he nears his release – no longer able to control it. Because he imagines the Bucky from his youth, their teen years, begging for his cock as sweetly as Bucky’s doing now, and the image drives him insane.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whispers suddenly, eyes widening. The veins in his neck strain against the skin as his whole body grows taut. He pistons harder into his best friend. His volume increases with every word, a crescendo that starts as a hurried whisper and ends _matching_ Bucky’s pleasured shouts. “ _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, OH FUCK, BUCKY, AUH!”_

Snapping his hips up one final time, he tosses his head into the pillow and arches his back with a hoarse cry. Inside Bucky’s ass, his cock erupts and shoots stream after stream of hot wetness; so much that it starts to seep out his body, pouring down his own cock as he rides out his orgasm.

At first, Bucky’s too enthralled by the sight before him to remember that his own hard-on still needs tending to. Then he remembers, and he uses his metal hand to start stroking himself fast and brutal, watches Steve hang on the residual throes of his climax and replaying over and over in his head how perfectly _fucked out_ and _un_ _inhibited_ Steve had just let himself be, for the very first time.

It only takes seconds before his eyes widen and he chokes on a groan, grabbing the back of Steve’s head with his other hand and making him tilt his chin to his chest. Steve’s still blissed-out, but never enough that he could forget about making sure Bucky was taken care of. So he opens his mouth hungrily and sticks his tongue out – like an awaiting target, hoping to be hit. Shouting Steve’s name fiercely, Bucky milks his cock as he shoots his load all over Steve’s face and chest. Most of it ends of on his chin and around his mouth, but Bucky thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s seen all _month_ when one spurt lands directly on the center of Steve’s tongue and the blond _moans_ breathlessly at the taste of it.

Steve looks so incredibly _perfect_ when he’s made a mess of and deconstructed like this – and his hair is sticking up everywhere and his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are still glossed over and his whole chin is fucking streaked in Bucky’s come. Bucky shakes his head and wonders how they _ever_ survived all those years together _without_ experiencing this.

“You look like a wreck,” Bucky breathes. “ _God_ , I fucking love you.”

* * *

Steve doesn’t even know _when_ he’d found the chance to sneak into Steve’s and Bucky’s suite, but he realizes Stark’s changed the Avengers Emergency Tone _again_ when, a week later, it goes off during dinner and blares loudly in every room of their apartment. Steve just about leaps out of his skin. 

It’s of _him_. “ _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, OH FUCK, BUCKY, AUH!”_ followed by an audio snippet from a children’s cartoon show called ‘Spongebob Squarepants’ that has a man asking, “Are ya _ready,_ kids?” A chorus of children’s voices call out, “AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!” The whole thing plays on loop for over five minutes before Steve’s storming out the front door with _every_ intention of shoving his star spangled fist down Stark’s throat.

Bucky just howls with laughter and then asks if Stark can make that his new ringtone.

**Author's Note:**

> And because you're all wonderful pervs like me, here is the Stucky gif for today that I drew on specifically when Steve is eating Bucky out and spanks him (just with less clothes in my version haha):
> 
> Source, as always, is the amazing blog [steveandbuckypornlookalikes.tumblr](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
